Give Me Love
by mysteriousandwild1998
Summary: Ella Kiplot is heading back to Hogwarts, when someone new enters her life. What happens when she starts spending more time with that person and when jealousy gets in the way?
1. I've Gotta Get Back to Hogwarts

Give Me Love

I've Gotta Get Back to Hogwarts

Okay, so this is my first fanfiction where I create an original character. It's going to be dedicated to one of my best friend's who is also on fanfiction (hpluver4ever). So this is for yooouu! (And yes, I was listening to Ed Sheeran at the time ^_^)

Okay, enough from me, on with the story...

**Disclaimer: I own nothing all rights go to J.K. Rowling I only own my character and anything to do with the character and the plot.**

**Ella's POV**

"Ella, are you sure you will be alright this year?" Andrea Kiplot, otherwise known to me as my mother, called from the sitting room.

"Yeah mum, I'll be fine, I'm a prefect, and I can deal with anything!" I yelled from upstairs, while looking for my prefect badge. 'Where could that be?' I thought worriedly, 'I can't lose it!'

Suddenly, something gleamed out of the corner of my eye in my ginger cat's mouth.

"Oh Jade! You found my prefect badge for me! What a clever girl you are!" I awed.

Jade purred as I stroked her.

"Ella! Owl mail!"

I picked up the ginger ball of fluff and went downstairs while Jade rested nicely on my shoulder.

-x-

I opened the mail and stared at it. 'Wow, I did not see that coming' I thought, putting the mail back in the envelope and staring at the owl that just delivered it. 'Well, I supposed I'd better write back then hadn't I' I thought while getting out a fresh piece of parchment and writing back to her friend.

"Who was it from hunny?" I smiled at this. 'Typical, my mother wants to know my mail again'

"Friend from Hogwarts!" I shouted back down. I fastened my Prefect badge into place and smiled at the reflection staring back at me before walking back downstairs, my mother always wanted to take a picture of me in my robes using a muggle item called a camera.

"Okay Ella, big smile!" My mum smiled to me before a blinding flash went off, taking my picture along with it.

I went back upstairs and put one of my favourite wizarding acting groups, Starkid, and listened to the words whilst singing along.

"Back to witches and wizards and magical beasts, to goblins and ghosts and to magical feasts." I sang along, dancing around my bedroom, and then my twin sister walked in.

"Starkid again?" My twin Emily raised an eyebrow.

"Well, duh" I sighed; sometimes I thought she wasn't my sister. "They are one of the best acting groups living! Well, the best wizarding anyway...have you listened to The Midnight Beast recently?"

"Yes I have Ella! I heard it in your room the other day!" Emily sighed.

"Starkid again Ells?" My older brother Justin sighed.

"Yes Justin, they are awesome! It's all that I need at Hogwarts, Hogwarts I think I'm going back!" I finished singing.

"But...!"

"No Justin! I know you're my older brother but you can't control what I listen to" I sighed flipping my messy black hair over my shoulder.

**Justin's POV**

'Ella can be really moody when she wants to be' I thought as she flipped her messy hair over her shoulder.

"Justin!"

"Yeah Mom!"

"Can you come have your photo please?"

"Yeah, sure!" I replied as I walked down the stairs.

I stood in front of the roaring fireplace, ruffled my blonde hair and posed with my famous smirk before a dazzling flash went off.

"Emily! Ella!" Our mum shouted up to my twin sisters.

"Yeah!"

"I want a photo of you all together please!"

My sisters dragged themselves downstairs as if they had just come out of a zombie apocalypse.

"What's the matter? You look like you've come out of a zombie apocalypse!" Mum gasped, that made me smirk.

"What's so funny?" Ella glared at me.

"Oh nothing, it's just that Mum said exactly what I was thinking." I shrugged before quickly dodging the pillow Ella threw at me, with a lot of force I might add. "You'd better stop, before long you're gonna look like a Hungarian Horntail." I said.

**Ella's POV**

"Before long you're gonna look like a Hungarian Horntail." Justin said to me.

"And if you don't stop taunting me your face is gonna look like a troll sat on it" I spat back.

"Ooh touchy!" Justin smiled at me; I softened a little and smiled back.

"Okay enough bitchiness! Get together now!" Mum smiled.

We all posed in front of the fireplace, Justin running his hands through his platinum blonde hair before putting his arms around me and Emily as we cuddled into our older brother.

"Smile!" A blinding flash went off once more.

-x-

We all ran back upstairs to get our things, mum's voice shouting from downstairs.

"Come on guys!"

Justin came into mine and Emily's room and told us to hurry up, that the train left in half an hour.

"Okay okay!" I said bitterly due to stressing out of doing the last minute tasks. We grabbed our trunks and rushed out to the car, dumping our things into the back of the car which had been thankfully expanded to fit all our things in. We strapped ourselves in and headed to King's Cross Station to catch the Hogwarts Express.

As we ran through the walls between platforms 9 and 10, we said goodbye to our mother who waved us goodbye before rushing back to the car to make sure she didn't get a ticket.

-x-

"Well, this is the only carriage left so we'll just have to ask if we can share" I whined to Justin, "Besides, I need to sit down now" I added before opening the carriage door.

The two ginger heads looked up. "Hi, can we help?" One of the, most probably, identical twins asked politely with a smile.

"Um...is it alright if we sit in here with you? Everywhere else is full." I squeaked.

"Sure, come on in" He smiled back.

I smiled back and we shuffled in and closed the door behind us. I sat next to the one who I had talked to, Emily sitting beside me and Justin sitting next the other ginger haired boy.

"I'm George, George Weasley." The boy smiled, holding out his hand.

"I'm Ella Kiplot and this is my twin Emily and that's my brother Justin." I shook his hand and made gestures to Emily and Justin as I introduced them.

"What house are you in Ella?" George's twin enquired.

"Gryffindor, Emily and I are anyway. Justin was put into Slytherin." I smiled at Justin before poking my tongue out.

"Unlucky mate." George smiled.

"As it looks like I'm not going to be introduced," George's brother through a glare at him, "I'm Fred, George's twin, if you hadn't already guessed." He smiled.

I smiled at Fred and tried to tell the difference between them. "How will I tell the difference between you two?" I giggled.

"Oh you will know; when you get to know us a little more." George smiled at me.

"Don't worry, if you get stuck you could always call us Gred and Forge, that way you will be right in some way." Fred smiled as well.

I laughed at this.

"So how come we've never seen you in the common room before Ella?" George asked taking a bite out of a chocolate frog he just produced from his pocket.

"Well..." I replied awkwardly, looking at Justin for help.

"Sometimes, I worry about my sisters too much, so they always come down to the Slytherin common room to see me or we go up to the Astronomy tower." Justin helped me out.

"Oh right, cool" Fred shrugged as if it was no big deal.

-x-

**George's POV**

'How could I have not noticed her before?' I thought as I found himself smiling at her comments, then Justin gave me the answer.

"Sometimes, I worry about my sisters too much, so they always come down to the Slytherin common room to see me or we go up to the Astronomy tower."

My brother shrugged as if it was no big deal for him. Then voices drifted from the corridor of the carriages, ones that you could recognise anywhere...

"Enjoying your time there Weasley? Enjoy it when it lasts." Draco Malfoy sneered while he opened the door to the carriage.

"Everywhere else was full Drake." Justin replied; trying not to get on the bad side of his fellow Slytherin before his sixth year even began.

"Why didn't you join us then Justin?" Malfoy's dark skinned friend Blaise Zabini chipped in, raising an eyebrow.

"Because I asked him to stay with us" Ella blurted out, before actually realising what she had said.

I stared at her, was she standing up for her brother against _Malfoy _and did she know what she was risking by doing this?

"Oh did you? And why was that Ella?" Zabini replied, exaggerating Ella's name.

I could feel myself heating up, I mean I know I had only just met her but I feel like I have know her since she first came here. Her brother got in before me luckily.

"Look Blaise, I know you have a grudge against Gryffindor, but come on! This is my _sister _you're talking to! Lay off!" Justin shouted, getting out of his seat.

Zabini looked shocked that Justin had just done that, but he also looked like he thought about his actions. Malfoy looked as if he didn't expect what just happened, but was impressed all the same. Ella held her breath, waiting to see what happened next and Emily was clinging to her sister's arm.

"You heard the man, Blaise." Malfoy said casually, looking Justin in the eye. "Come on Justin, time to go." And with that, Malfoy smiled at Ella, turned and left, Zabini and Justin following him and his actions. Justin gave one last glance to Ella and Emily, smiled at them and left.

Ella smiled weakly before turning back to me. "We'd better follow him, Malfoy will only be back, and he sort of considers us as one of them."

"No please stay!" I begged; I had to talk to her more.

Ella thought about this and smiled. "Okay."

-x-


	2. Hit Me With Your Best Shot

Hit Me with Your Best Shot

Guys, just to let you know, Ella's gonna be going back for her 6th year, but I kept Fred and George in this so just pretend that they left in their 6th year but came back Just to let you guys know, there might be some flashbacks so they will be shown in these: []

**Disclaimer: I own nothing all rights go to J.K. Rowling I only own my character and anything to do with the character and the plot.**

**Ella's POV**

"So you ready Ella?"

I turned around to see my brother's friend Draco Malfoy talking to me. Now, I know what you're all thinking... 'Ella's a Gryffindor, why is she talking to the most well-known Slytherin other than He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named?' Well, my brother is very good friends with Malfoy because he is a Slytherin, so I have to hang around with the Slytherins quite a bit but honestly, he is not that bad.

"Yeah, what about you Malfoy?" I replied, stepping onto the station platform.

"Well, I suppose so. Pansy's already onto me." Malfoy replied with a sigh.

"How is that a bad thing? Pansy's not too bad." I shrugged.

"Excuse me? Did I just hear right? My little sister thinks that Pansy is..._alright_?" My brother, Justin faked a shocked gasp.

"Oh cut it out!" I slapped him, feeling agitated already.

"OW! There was no need for that!" Justin frowned, rubbing his arm.

I just shrugged and continued on. Hogwarts was always a fascination to me, no matter how many years I had to either go by carriage or by boat up to Hogwarts; I always experienced the same feeling I had in my first year to Hogwarts.

All of a sudden I noticed a ginger mop of hair just up ahead of me. I smiled at our conversation.

["So what's your favourite subject Ella?" George wondered.

"Defence against the Dark Arts I suppose, that's one of the most hands on lessons." I replied with a shrug.

"Hmm...interesting..." George smiled.

"What?" I said, wondering what was going through Weasley's head, oh god; I'm starting to sound like Malfoy and Zabini now.

"On nothing, Fred can I talk to you for a moment?" George replied.]

"Ella!"

"Huh, what?" I looked around to see Emily waving her hand in front of me.

"We're almost there!" Emily smiled at me.

I looked up at the amazing castle before my eyes, pondering at its height.

'Wonder if they used brooms or fully grown mountain trolls to get it to that height.' I thought to myself.

"So, Ella. Are you going to be taking any extra curriculum lessons this year?" Blaise Zabini said to me.

"Um...I don't think so, I might take...no." I shook my head.

"Might take what?" Draco Malfoy suddenly seemed eager to know, he probably wants to challenge me in Quidditch to see if I have the same skills as my brother.

"Alright...duelling." I replied with a shrug.

-x-

**George's POV**

I turned my head to see who was making all the noise behind me. It was Malfoy, Zabini and the Kiplots, seems like Ella must have said something. I smiled at the memory of mine and Fred's conversation earlier.

["What's up George?" Fred asked me.

"Well...you just heard what Ella said? That she was a hand on type of girl?" I replied.

"Yeah..." Fred eyed me suspiciously.

"I was wondering if you know when we open up the shop. That she could maybe help us out with the customers?" I replied.

"Sure, I don't see why not Georgie. If it means you can get closer to the girl you like." Fred winked at me.

"What?! No-I don't-what are yo-?" I spluttered.

"Twin instincts. Don't forget." Fred smiled before opening the carriage door and sitting back down next to Ella's sister Emily.]

-x-

"Ella, what were Malfoy and Zabini shouting about earlier?" I practised saying in front of the mirror, really nervous about talking to Ella again, I just didn't know how to word things. I tried again.

"What were Malfoy and Zabini complaining about earlier?" I tried.

"I wanted to try out for duelling."

I whipped around to see Ella standing behind me with her arms crossed and a smirk she had probably learnt from Malfoy.

"Why were you talking to a mirror anyways George?" Ella questioned, that girl didn't miss a thing did she?

"Um...I was...uh...nervous about speaking to you I guess." I sighed in defeat; I couldn't make an excuse now really could I?

"Why were you nervous? What's there to be nervous about, I'm not that scary am I?" Ella frowned.

"It's just that I've only just met you and I didn't want to say anything that offended you." I replied.

"Oh right, okay." She smiled.

I saw Emily walk up to Ella and whisper something in her ear, I could hear something being said but I couldn't work out what.

"Okay Em, I'll be there now." Ella said with a concerned look on her face.

"What's up?" I asked.

"I can't say. I've got to go, I'll see you later." Ella replied before rushing out of the Gryffindor common room.

I turned and looked for Fred, feeling very confused.

-x-

**Emily's POV**

"He likes you mind." I noted.

"What are you talking about Em?" My twin gasped.

"George. He likes you." I explained.

"No, we've only just met, we're only friends Em." Ella raised her eyebrow.

I decided to change the subject.

"What are you going to do about your hair? I mean if you want to start dating this year, we at least need to _try _and tame it." I sighed, running a hand through Ella's hair.

Ella removed my hand from her hair, "What if I don't want to tame my hair Em? I mean look at Hermione Granger's hair, that's not tame is it?"

"Um, newsflash Ells, she tamed it three years ago..." I updated my sister's knowledge on the brains of the "Golden Trio".

"Wait-umm...-urgh!" Ella threw her hands up in frustration.

"We're almost there." I whispered taking hold of my older twin's hand, feeling slightly scared now, as always.

"Don't worry I've been here plenty of times before." Ella smiled, trying to boost my confidence a bit.

"Yeah you're right." I smiled back, hoping this time she was right...

-x-

**Ella's POV**

"Next up, Ella Kiplot and Draco Malfoy." The announcer's voice boomed out of the speakers.

I breathed slowly and as normally as I could, trying to mask my nerves before heading up to the platform where I was met by my brother's best friend.

"Take your places."

I walked to my side of the platform waiting for the instructions.

"Advance."

I walked forward, legs shaking slightly as I came face to face with Malfoy.

"You scared Ella?" Malfoy whispered, trying to mask his nerves whilst calming mine.

I smirked.

"Hit me with your best shot, Malfoy."

"Wands."

We held our wands to our faces.

"Turn."

As quickly as we had lifted them, we dropped our wands back to our sides again, turning and walking three quarters of the way up the platform.

"One...two...three..."

"STUPEFY!"

-x-

Oohhhh, what's gonna happen? Leave reviews so I can improve on anything! Me loves reviews hehe


End file.
